User blog:Zombine™/And if Gabe Newell was an guest character in MK9?
Ok, i just gone to a bar with my friends last night and got drunk, i then wrote this on a lanhouse.... Powers Gabe has the ability to call people of his games to help him in the battle, he also uses his signature Homemade Club to beat up opponents in kombat. Nail Juggle: Gabe uses his Homemade Club to Juggle the opponent to the air Gaball: Gabe performs an somersault at his opponent, and then attacks them with his homemade bat Belly Shoulder: Gabe shoulders at his opponent with his belly Freeman Slide: Gabe unleashes Gordon Freeman to slide at the opponent Ragequit: Gabe uses his G18 pistol to shoot his opponent Tongue Lash: Gabe unleashes the Smoker from L4D to pull the opponent close to him, similiar to Scorpion´s Spear Jarate: Gabe throws Jarate at his opponent, making them become more vunerable to attacks for a while Left 1 Dead: Gabe throws Left 4 Dead 2 covers on the ground, similiar to Kung Lao´s Ground Hat and Freddy Krueger´s Freddy Fingers Electro-Sapper: Gabe uses an Sapper from TF2 to shock the opponent Home Run: Gabe counters the opponent´s projectile with his homemade club, he can also do this on the air Komin´ Back: Gabe uses his tie to get close to the opponent It´s for you: Gabe uses his cellular phone to deaf the opponent for a while, making him free to perform a kombo or uppercut Worth the Weight: Gabe Jumps at the ground, performing an small earthquake Nail Throw: Gabe send some of sails of his bat at the opponent, this can be also done on the air Air Grab: Gabe grabs the opponent on the air and performs an suplex while falling X-Ray Move: Delayed- Gabe performs an supersault star for now at his opponent, and then smahes their skull with his Homemade Club and then when the opponent tries to get up, gabe kicks their skull, breaking it even more. Fatalities Aimbot: Gabe places an spy mask from TF2 on the opponent making them get confused with a Spy and then they got headshot by a sniper. Head Sappin´: Gabe places a TF2 sapper on the victim's head and it shocks them causing there whole upper body to explode in a gory mess. Babality Gabe picks up a HL2: Ep3 cover and breaks it into half while laughing in a high pitched voice. Bio 'Years of development and nothing came, Episode Three was ready, until Earthrealm was invaded by Outworld, all the sacrafice of Gaben worth nothing, in rage, Gabe created an alliance with Kano, and both gone to outwrold to kill Blaze and get his power, however, the alliance with Kano and Gabe will later be just another loss of time for Gabe´s fat jokes' Ending 'Shao Kahn, the konqueror of worlds and emperor of Outworld defeated many deadly worriors in battle of, but he was no match to the Valve´s Leader, Gabe had saved earthrealm, his name was known in all the Realms, in his back to home, he was thanked by Raiden, who said that he saved many lives, as an gift, Raiden had given to him an small piece of his power, now Gabe with the power of a god, had not only released Episode Three but lots of new games, Left 4 Dead 3, Team Fortress 2 3D, Portal 3, Episode Three, Modern Warfare 4 and the newest game about himself and his journey to Outworld: GABEN! Relationships Friend of Stryker Robbed and assaulted several times by Kobra before Earthrealm was invaded Trained by an unknown master to self-defense to defeat Kobra For unknown reasons, he seems to dislike Johnny Cage and his movies Meet Nightwolf during a travel on the New Mexico He and his family were saved by Stryker after Earthrealm was invaded Shang Tsung tried to steal his soul, but he escaped with Kano before it Arch-rival of Shao Kahn Allied with Kano to defeat Shao Kahn with his help Stage Relationships Streets: he were rescued by Stryker there after Earthrealm was invaded The Bridge: he was assaulted by Kobra and other thugs there before the invasion of Earthrealm Timeline One of Earthrealm´s best game creators, Survived the Earthrealm invasion with the help of Stryker, All the Episode Three files were destroyed during the invasion, Created an alliance with Kano to make he go to Outworld to kill Shao Kahn and Blaze Possibly betrayed by Kano Invited by Johnny Cage to join the Earthrealm resistance, but he refused Created an makeshift club to be his weapon Stryker gave him a Glock automatic pistol this is not a serious or troll page, just a joke and and an ''if he was on MK9, anyways, Gabe would suck in MK9, if you dont like it, dont waste your time commenting shit in here and please, dont take this joke for serious, if you take it, please grow up GABEN.jpg|And if Gaben was a MK9 guest character Sub-Zero, I´m gonna delay you!.jpg|Gabe´s versus (i know it sucks) Category:Blog posts